The Bunny Slippers
by Mark-and-Haley
Summary: Christmas is coming to the Kaiba mansion but along with it brings Seto cold feet! What will happen when an anonymous package comes in the mail? One-shot, COMPLETE, R&R!
1. A Little Cold Outside

**The Bunny Slippers**

_By Juel Haruna_

**_Hello Humans! Juel here. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Finally, a new story for me to work on! (Too bad it's yet ANOTHER Kaiba story) Anyway, titles, they pretty much tell the whole story right? WRONG! Titles are merely to attract readers and to summarize a topic in a story. D You all probably don't want a lesson, so I'll cut to the chase. I hope you enjoy this short fanfic. One-SHOT! Please R+R!_**

* * *

Part 1 . . . A Little Cold Outside

6 AM . . .

. . . Seto Kaiba woke up one morning from the most adventurous dream. Too bad he forgot what it was about.

" :sigh: I need some fresh air . . ."

Seto threw off the sheets and slumped out of bed; his eyes were half asleep. Kaiba walked to the door which led to the balcony, when Mokuba burst into Seto's bedroom!

"Hey Seto! It's"

"Good morning Mokuba." Interrupted Seto, drowsily opening the door.

"Seto! Don't go out there! It's"

"What time is it?"

"SETO!"

Seto stepped out and froze. He had just realized that the landscape all around him was white, little cold drops where falling on his bare shoulders, and that his feet were buried in something very icy.

"IT'S SNOWING!" cried Mokuba excitedly as Seto's eyes widened.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Later, Mokuba invited Rebecca and Tom over to play in the snow. The three were in one of the mansion's huge living rooms dressing in coats, scarves, mittens, ect. Seto sat in a chair nearby wrapped in a blanket and with his feet in a bucket of hot water.

"Hey Seto, are you sure you don't want to come out in the snow with us?" asked Mokuba.

"N-no t-t-thank you M-Mokuba…" replied Seto.

"Poor Kaiba, you look like you stepped out of a freezer at 15 degrees below zero!" exclaimed Rebecca.

"Yeah, you shouldn't go outside without changing into some better clothes first…" said Tom.

"Gee, t-thanks for c-c-caring…" said Seto glaring at them.

"Well, see ya later Seto!" said Mokuba as the three ran out the door, urgent to get outside.

Seto sat there for a while. He looked out the tall window and watched his little brother slide down a snow covered hill on a sled with his two good friends.

"Master Kaiba, would you like me to go find the toy catalog for you?" said a Butler from the entrance way.

"No, I'll go Christmas shopping myself this year…" Seto replied getting up.

Yes, this week was the week before Christmas! Normally, Seto would play 'Santa' and put the gifts under the tree. Then he would sign a very special gift from himself to Mokuba. Seto dried off his feet and got into a brown foe leather coat and boots.

"Want me to get the limousine running?" the butler asked.

"No, I'm going to walk . . ." said Seto and he closed the door.

* * *

Seto walked the streets of Domino, not really trying to keep a low profile. He passed many stores filled with people, shopping for presents to give to family and friends. Furniture stores, Shoe shops, Clothes stores, and Bakeries. He finally reached the toy store, where there were groups of children waiting for the shop to open. A teen couple across the street recognized Seto.

"Hey, isn't that Seto Kaiba?" said the boy.

"Yeah, I think it is. He looks like he's freezing." Said the girl.

"Let's not attract too much attention."

"Good Idea."

Seto ignored these comments from the two, he only cared about getting into that toy store. Sure he was cold, but nothing was going to stop him from finding the perfect gift for his little brother . . .

_**

* * *

End part 1, hooray! Not too much to comment from me, just read the next part and I'll be happy. Oh, and review too!**_

**-Juel D**


	2. A Kind Someone on Christmas Day

**The Bunny Slippers**

_By Juel Haruna_

_**We're back! Time for part two! What will happen next?**_

* * *

Part 2 . . . A Kind Someone on Christmas Day

The week flew by faster than a cheetah. Christmas Eve; Seto laid out the presents as Mokuba slept. The butler and the maid stood nearby watching him.

"Would you like any help Master Kaiba?" asked the maid.

"No, I'm fine, you two can go rest now."

Soon, all of the gifts were laid out nicely. It was around 10:30 and Seto was about to go to bed. He was half way up the stairs when he stubbed his toe on one of the steps and fell back down to the first floor. On the second floor, Mokuba woke up with a start.

"Santa!"

Mokuba jumped out of bed and raced out of the room.

Meanwhile downstairs, Seto pulled himself up and gripped his foot.

"What did my foot ever do to anyone?"

Seto spotted Mokuba running down from the top of the stairs.

"SANTA! SANTA! SANTA! SANTA! SANTA!"

Seto jumped up, ran up the stairs, grabbed Mokuba, covered his eyes, and struggled up the stairs.

"SETO! I WANNA SEE SANTA!"

"He's not here yet…"

"Let go of me!"

"It's past your bedtime…"

* * *

The next morning, Mokuba woke up at 5:30 and pummeled Seto out of bed.

"Come on Seto! Santa came! Let's go open our presents!"

Mokuba rushed down the stairs as Seto got dressed. Walking down the steps, Seto thought about the happy smile that would be on Mokuba's face when he hadspotted all of the gifts under the sparkling green tree. As soon as Seto reached the last step, Mokuba ran into his arms.

"Merry Christmas Big Brother!"

Seto embraced his arms around the small boy and smiled.

"Merry Christmas Mokuba…"

Finally, the two brothers sat around the Christmas tree and opened the colorfully wrapped gifts. Even the butlers and maids got a present! When they thought all the boxes and bags were opened, the doorbell rang. Seto and Mokuba looked at each other as the butler answered the door. He came back with a package.

"Master Kaiba, this package was left at the door for you, but it doesn't have a return address…"

Kaiba took the brown box and opened it with caution (in case it was like, a bomb or something…).

"I wonder who it's from…" said Mokuba as he looked into the box.

Every one waited for a response. There was an interesing look on Seto's face for a minute (that was very unlike him), then it turned into a smile.

Every one watched as Seto pulled out of the box, a pair of white . . .

"Bunny Slippers!" exclaimed Mokuba.

"But who…?"

Seto just laughed a kind laugh.

"I guess an anonymous someone's been thinking of me…" said Seto as he put them on.

"Well, whoever it was, thank you…"

Mokuba smiled. It was the first time in a long time that Seto has smiled like that, or even laughed.

"Well, no more foot problems for me!" said Seto as he stood up.

(Whoa, scary . . .)

Everyone looked out the window as the soft snow drifted to the ground.

"This is the best Christmas ever!" cried Mokuba.

* * *

But who could have sent Seto the bunny slippers? Was it Rebecca or Tom, the Butler or the maid, the couple that we saw in town? Or could it even have been the one and only Santa Cause?

I guess we'll never know who gave the gift of the warm, white Bunny Slippers!

**_

* * *

The End! Hope you liked it! Just so you know, I'm not going to tell you who sent them. Hehe, it is so fun to torture you all through writing! Also, if you're wondering who Tomis, he's one of my characters (I'll write a story about him some day!). Well, think happy thoughts world, and Merry Christmas! (Even thought it's the beginning of March…) Please Review, it will prevent me from destroying the universe!_**


End file.
